Survival Horror
by Apple Amemiya sama
Summary: Hi Minna! My primer fic. Tengo esperiencia con esto, escribo muchito :D. Este va sobre los alumnos del raimon go van a un congreso de fútbol en Ucrania, pero hay una pequeña complicacion... Suspense, aventura y romance. -NO MAS OCS-
1. Peticion de ocs

**~Se necesitan 5 ocs~**

Los datos:

Nombre y apellidos:

Apariencia:

Pareja (no valen ni Kariya, ni Shindou ni Tsurugi) :

Personalidad:

Animal acompañante:

Arma:

Espero vuestros ocs en los rewiews, si tenéis dudas mandadme MP :3


	2. Capítulo 0: Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

**Hiii! Minna, me encantaron vuestros ocs, molan, y las armas mas todavía! *^***

**Este sera el prologo, es corto porque es... un... ¡prologo! (super ovación imaginaria) **

**Mejor dejo de desvariar y os dejo con el prologo... ._. .-. ._. Camon Baby!**

Era un día normal en la ciudad Inazuma. Todos los adolescentes estaban dando sus clases normalmente.

Allí estaba yo, Apple Amemiya, pelo rojo brillante largo, mechas naranjas y ojos verdes manzana, con pecas, en la aburrida clase de matemáticas. A mi lado estaba una de mis mejores amigas, Cintia Tsurugi, una chica de unos 14 años, cuerpo bien desarrollado pelo rubio y mechas verdes y rosas, y ojos azules. Era la hermana de mi amigo Kyosuke, pero no se llevaban muy bien... por no decir peor... ^^U

Tambien tenía delante a una chica... Hikari Megamiya, ojos castaños, del mismo color del pelo que lo llevaba en una coleta y piel clara... Una chica normal, pero carismática.

Estabamos a punto de empezar a dar los cubos perfectos cuando la voz del director resonó por los altavoces en la clase:

-_Miembros del club de fútbol reúnanse en el salón de actos después de clase_

O.O ¿Qué quería decir con eso...? Para que sería... Yo era miembro del club de fútbol desde hace poquito... pero se me da muy bien, no tanto como a los antiguos miembros, pero se me da bastante bien...

El timbre que señalaba el final de la clase, sonó cuando estaba meditando sobre las teorías del universo, cosa que me sobresaltó, e hizo que mi lápiz se le clavara a Kariya Masaki en la cabeza.

Kariya... es el chico que me gusta, pero creo que después de clavarle un lápiz en la cabeza, no le caigo muy bien T^T .

Al final de las clases me dirigí hacia el salón de actos. Había un montón de chicos que no conocía, pero localice un sitio libre entre Hikari y Cintia. Poco después, el director apareció en el escenario.

-Jóvenes jugadores del fútbol Raimon y demás equipos de todo Japón, estamos todos aquí reunidos (feel like ultima cena xD) para proponeros una cosa, con los mejores jugadores aquí, haremos un gran equipo de fútbol con alrededor de 20 jugadores, para ir a un congreso futbolístico en Ucrania, Europa.

-O,O! -super asombro entre el público.

-Así -prosigue- que elegire a los jugadores del Raimon que irán al congreso:

**-Shindou Takuto (obvio, el era el capitán del Raimon, y juega super bien al fútbol)**

**-Cintia Tsurugi (se puso de pie con aire de superioridad, mientras los chicos se quedaban embobados *¬* y ella los amenazaba, y fue a ponerse al lado de Shindou sonriente)**

**-Tenma Matsukaze (un fanático del fútbol, también juega de miedo)**

**- Evangeline Andrea Marie Rose (Rubia, cabello largo y laceo hasta los muslos, un hermoso flequillo en distintas proporciones, piel nivea y buen cuerpo, parecía una niña débil, pero pude ver en sus ojos que no la debería de tomar tan a la ligera, parecia dura)**

**-Tsurugi Kyosuke (un chico malo, da mal rollito, pero me cae bien, a Cintia se le salió el fantasmita por la boca al enterarse de que era elegido)**

**Lidia Hoshimiya (una chica de pelo verde mchas rubias y ojos azules metálicos, iba dando saltitos hacia Tsurugi mientras todos la miraban ._. ^^U)**

**-Kirino Ranmaru (un chico, creo, con el pelo rosa y los ojos azules)**

**-Yamiko Kishimoto (una chica de pelo negro largo ojos azules y piel nivea, que se levantó de un golpe, sobresaltada por ser una de las elegidas)**

**-Taiyou Amemiya (mi hermano ^^U)**

**-Hikari Megamiya (me dejaron sola entre dos asientos vacios T^T)**

**-Yukimura Hyouga (un atractivo chico, pero no lo conozco, debe de ser de otro Instituto)**

**-Akemi Mizukoshi (una chica cuyo pelo era de un color rojo tan vivo que parecía fuego, un color que combinaba a la perfeccion con sus ojos naranjas)**

**-Miyabino Reichi (este guapo chico si que lo conocía, lo vi comprando en el Carrefour)**

**- Yuzuki Ayame (una chica de estatura baja, cabello de color negro hasta las caderas, lacio, con las puntas azul, sus ojos eran del color de las lagrimas, de tez pálida)**

**-Kishibe Taiga (un símpatico chico de pelo entre azul y morado)**

**-Kim Natsuyaki (una chica con el cabello castaño oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda con algunas ondas al final, fleqillo hacia la derecha, piel morena, y ojos esmeralda)**

**-Yuuichi Tsurugi (el hermano de Kyosuke y Cintia-sempai... le va mejor despues de su operación ^^)**

**-Natsuki Fran (la chica tenia el cabello de un color morado oscuro atado en dos coletas hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, la hace ver muy tierna, mechon de cabello el cual siempre se encuentra en el medio de su cara , tenia un ojo carmesi y el otro de un color zafiro)**

**-Yuuki-san (un chico misterioso...)**

**-Hanaco Mishima ( cabello rojo largo y liso hasta la mitad del muslo, piel clara, buen cuerpo, ojos grandes y morados, alta y delagada)**

**- (No pude localizar a la pareja de Kanu-chan)**

**-Kanu Midori (cabello de un color azul claro hasta la cintura con una media trenza en el lado izquierdo y flequillo completo, ojos de un rojo carmesi, es un poco mas alta que yo, y tiene un tatuaje de una manzana mordida en el lado derecho del cuello con el texto I am the apple of discord... Me encantan las manzanas *¬* creo que nos llevaremos bien)**

**-Kariya Masaki (mi amado *¬*) **

**-**Y por último...

**-Apple Amemiya**

Ahí estaba yo, con una pokerface en toda mi cara, me quedé paralizada, cargando la información de las últimas palabras del director resonando en mi cabeza pelirroja...

-Si no quiere... Podemos elegir a otro -dijo el director, pero dos segundos después estaba yo con mi cara de Yao Ming corriendo a toda velocidad al escenario junto a Kariya, pero este todavía llevaba la mina del lápiz en la cabeza y me dio la espalda. TrT

Todos dimos un gran aplauso... Y nos fuimos a nuestras casas felices por el viaje, y nos fuimos a hacer nuestras maletas.

Ya era por la mañana, y todos nos subimos al avión. Yo me senté junto a Cintia y Lidia.

Estábamos ya por la mitad del viaje, sobre Katmai, una zona montañosa, nevada y sobre todo peligrosa...

-¡Sugoi! -repetía cada cinco minutos Kanu, con la pobre Fran a su lado, leyendo un libro (nunca lo termino, porque solo le daba tiempo a leer un párrafo antes de que su acompañante exclamara asombro).

-¡Kanu-chan, deja de molestar! -gritaba Evangeline, levantandose de su asiento.

-T-T yo solo quiero dormir... -se quejaba Kim, a su lado.

El avión era un auténtico jaleo xD hasta que el piloto habló, y todos se callaron.

-Hay graves problemas, hay exceso de peso, asi que nos vamos a morir todos

._. ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Todos se pusieron a dar vueltas por el avion, y algunas tuvieron que ir a vomitar...

-Tranquilos -dijo el piloto- tengo una solucion... Saltó por el pequeño porton con el único paracaídas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

Y el avión empezó a descender... Y cayó en la nieve...

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**Me quedó un poco choff... aquí van las preguntas:**

**¿Qué os pareció?**

**¿Qué creéis que pasará?**

**¿Que parejas podrían empezar a juntarse *¬*?**

**¿Queréis mas?**

**Sayo Minna!**


	3. Capítulo 1: Shadows in Katmai

**Hi! Minna!**

**¿Cómo os va la vida ewe? Agradezco todos vuestros reviews …. ^^ no me merezco tanto tampoco es una gran maravilla ^.^U**

**Antes me gustaría aclarar una cosa, la pareja de Hanaco Mishima no es Yuuki, hubo una confusión con el nombre, así que apartir de ahora, cambié a Yuuki por Hamano**

**¡Que comience el fic!**

Cuando abrí los ojos, nos pude divisar a todos en el suelo... Con un avión comercial hecho añicos en el suelo, hechando humo.

-¡Ay! -se quejaba Hamano- ¡Me duele todo!

-¡Mi clavícula! -dijo Yamiko.

-¿Estamos muertos...? -dijo Kariya con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Pues claro que no, baka! -le dijo Cintia dándole una colleja.

Después de quejarnos un buen rato, nos relajamos, hasta que Yuzuki habló:

-¡Vamos a moriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!

Y todos nos pusimos a gritar y a dar vueltas corriendo en círculos (con cara de OMG RUN!).

-¡CALLAAAAAAAOOOOOOSSSSS! -gritó Cintia, y todos nos quedamos ._. y nos pusimos firmes. Pero, a lo lejos, vimos una sombra...

La sombra se acercó, y resultó ser una chica no muy alta, pelirroja, pelo ondulado y largo, con los ojos azules, piel blanca y delgada. Ella nos miraba, llevaba un abrigo de piel blanco, pantalones vaqueros y botas de cuero beiges. Tambien, portaba una gran guadaña plateada de mango negro, y un gatito (kawaiiiiii X3) en el hombro.

Se nos quedo mirando un largo rato, pero luego me apuntó con la guadaña en la garganta.

-¿Quiénes sois? -dijo

Le contamos entre todos nuestra historia mientras ella nos escuchaba atentamente, con el neko saltando entre su delicado cuello y el filo de la guadaña ( =^^= neko equilibrista xD), conseguimos averiguar que se llamaba Alice Smith, y también averiguamos que hacía ella allí:

-Yo era una misionera que transportaba vacunas contra la gripe porcina ( wiki/Gripe_porcina) en un avión. En mi trayecto desde Japón hasta Cuba, me tropecé con una tormenta, y el avión cayó, matando al piloto. Conseguí salvarme... me quedé a vivir con un anciano que vive a unos kilómetros de aquí... -continuó, poniendo cara triste- Por culpa de eso, miles de cubanos morirán en unas semanas...

-No te preocupes, ¡nosotros te ayudaremos a salvar a esa gente y a devolverte a tu hogar! -dijo Lidia entusiasmada.

-Esto es como esa profecía...

-¿Nani, que profecía? -preguntó Sindou

-Una antigua profecía de Katmai, la cual dice así:

_Un día soleado, _

_vendrán a este paraje helado,_

_unos singulares humanos_

_que con sus espíritus y manos_

_salvaran a un lejano país_

_y esta región nunca mas estará gris._

_Y para ello necesitarán_

_esto que algún día se cumplirá:_

_Un chico de pelo verde de un tono hermoso;_

_vendrá junto a un colorido oso_

-._. Un colorido oso... -se puso a meditar Kim.

-Etoo... solo puede ser... -aparece Yumiko disfrazada del detective Conan-... ¡Yo soy tu gominola yo soy tu gominola osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola yo soy tu gominola yo soy tu gominola osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gomi gomi gominola! ¡OEO! (carita de LOL xD)

-¡NO, BAKA! -Akemi le da un coscorrón en la cabeza- Esta claro que es el oso Wandaba.

-AAAAAHHHHH -todos asentimos y escasos segundos despues, apareció la super caravana inazuma al borde de el barranco (el avión calló por ahí cerquita ._.U) y de allí bajaron Fey Rune con una bolsa enorme y abultada en la mano y el oso Wandaba xD.

-¡Fey-kun! -gritó Kanu, lanzándose a sus brazos, haciendo que se balancease, empujara la caravana y que cayera por el barranco junto al oso.

-._.u -todos nos quedamos mirando a Kanu con poker face ._.

-Etooo... - dijo Kirino- ¿para que habías venido?

-Yo iba a salvaros la vida, pero ALGUIEN lo fastidió -dijo mirando a su amada ewe

-Y, ¿qué llevas ahí? -le dije

-¡¿Son helados?! -dijo Taiyou con estrellitas en los ojos

-¡Estamos en medio de unas montañas, a temperatura extremadamente baja, no creo que sean helados! -gritó Hikari.

-Tranquilízate -le dijo Evangeline.

Entonces Fey abrió la bolsa. Estaba lleno de armas... hasta el tope... Me asustó QwQ

-Conseguí armas para vosotras, chicas, para que podaís ayudarnos a todos sobrevivir... -dijo Fey- los chicos nos aguantamos ^^U.

Nos asignamos las armas:

**Yo: **una escopeta de pistón con linterna acoplada

**Cintia:** una escopeta Benelli y un rifle de presicion Dragunov SVD

**Lidia: **un cuchillo de combate estilo Rambo

**Hikari:** dos pistolas

**Evangelyne:** un arco encantado, con flechas mágicas que salen solas al estirar la cuerda.

**Akemi: **Bazuma Rt20

**Yuzuki:** Una pistola

**Yamiko**: una hoz

**Hanaco: **una espada de combate y unas cuchillas de bolsillo

**Kim:** una gran guadaña

**Kanu: **un cuchillo de doble filo

**Fran: **una cazadora de cuero con múltiples recovecos llenos de armas corto-punzantes

También nos dio un silbato negro con curvas plateadas a cada una.

-¿Para que sirven? -preguntó Fran.

-Son para llamar a vuestro animal acompañanate, soplad y vendrán.

En cuanto soplamos, sonó un melodioso sonido y en ese instante, vinieron a toda velocidad varios animales... Eran preciosos, extraños, porque algunos no eran de ese hábitat. Llevaban placa para identificar sus nombres:

**Yo: **Un lobo blanco con rayas negras verticales y los ojos negros brillantes llamado Link (eso venía en su placa)

**Cintia: **Una loba negra, con rayas celestes en sentdo horizontal, ojos naranjas cuyo nombre era midna Midna

**Lidia:** un lobo grande de color cobrizo y ojos ámbar llamado Fenris

**Hikari: **un hurón

**Evangelyne: **un hermoso lince blanco

**Akemi: **león bebe llamado Embry

**Yuzuki: **Un perro de color blanco con manchas cafe claro alrededor de sus ojos de color negro, las orejas hacia arriba, de nombre Etsu.

**Yamiko: **un zorro

**Hanaco: **un tigre de Bengala

**Kim: **un hurón llamado Blue

**Kanu: ** cachorro de leopardo de las nieves

**Fran: **un cachorro de lince ibérico

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -gritaba Hanaco, emocionada- son totalmente Kawaiii!

-¡SIIIIIIII! -gritaron todas las chicas abrazando a sus animales.

-Etto... -dijo Alice- ¿queréis venir a la cabaña a descansar?

-¡Me parece bien! -dijo Miyabino- vamos chicas.

-Hi -dijeron todas con la mano en la frente y sus mascotas acompañándolas.

Nos tiramos caminando durante casi una hora, guiados por Alice y su neko. Hasta que llegamos a una gran cabaña, pero en la puerta, había tres grandes osos negros arañando la puerta, a punto de romperla.

-¡Ah! ¡Socorroooo! -gritaba Evangelyne agitando los brazos

-¡Nosotras nos encargamos! -dijimos Cintia, Fran y yo.

Cintia le disparó con su escopeta y su rifle al primer oso, dándole en los dos ojos al mismo tiempo (cuanta puntería, debe de ser una experta ._.) Fran le lanzó un cuchillo, que fue directo al corazón, dejándolo tieso, y yo... Bueno, tengo la puntería en el trasero, pero de pura chorra le di en el estómago con mi escopeta. Nuestros animales fueron a comerse los cadáveres, pero un señor mayor, robusto y musculoso con el pelo blanco salió de la cabaña y los espantó.

-¡Largo, largo! -dijo- ¡Alice, mételos dentro!

Ella asintió y arrastró como pudo los osos adentro.

-¿Quiénes son estos chicos?

Juntos le explicamos la historia.

-Vale, tengo una cabaña lo suficiente grande, así que podeís quedaros...

Todos nos pusimos a saltar de la alegría

-CON DOS CONDICIONES: -dijo con una venita roja en la frente- la primera es que tendreís que ayudarme con la caza, y condeguir salvarnos a todos... y la segunda... es que... mi casa es grande, pero no lo suficiente para todos vosotros.. así que tendréis que dormir en pareja.

._.

Todas fuimos con nuestras respectivas parejas a la velocidad de la luz (carita Yao Ming). Cintia con Shindou-kun, Lidia con Kyosuke, Kanu con Fey... y yo... consegui de milagro que Kariya se quedase conmigo (carita seductora never alone nunca falla jejeje w)

-Vamos chicos -nos dijo Alice- hoy tenemos de comer... ¡estofado de oso!

Eso no sonaba muy bien... pero teníamos tanta hambre que por mi como si fuera estofado de Wandaba (R.I.P. ¬¬ ee Kanu-chan) Por otra parte, los animalitos estaban muy felices, Link estaba moviendo el rabo, igual que Midna xD

Presiento que este será el inicio de una gran aventura...

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Antes de nada me gustaría pedir perdón a normavanessa2000 porque solo puedes tener un animal acompañante, así que puse al principal, al que tenía nombre TyT... Perdona las molestias ^^U...**

**Otra vez la ronda de preguntas, a pesar de k me salió choooffff TrT:**

**¿Qué os pareció?**

**¿Queréis más?**

**¿Creeis que Kanu-chan y Fey tendrán futuro?**

**¿Os gustaron las armas?¿Cuál fue la que mas?**

**¿Os gustaron las mascotas?¿Cual fue la que mas?**

**¿Os parece que Link y Midna se quieren ¬ w¬ ee?**

**Chaooo minna! Y gracias por leerme ^^**


End file.
